rancune meurtrière
by taishura
Summary: Des meurtres sont perpétrés par un Dragon Trowa et Duo sont sur l'affaire...


_Titre: **Rancune meurtrière.**_

_Genre: **U.A. Shonen-aï, possibilité d'un lemon **_

_Base: **Gundam Wing**_

_Auteur: **Taishura**_

_Couple: **6+1+6 ; 5+1+5, par la suite…himitsu (secret) OK, ok. ;;; 3x1 et …**_

_Disclaimer: **Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ;; sniff…**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Monsieur! _un homme allume la T.V._

« Encore un nouveau meurtre perpétré par le « Dragon », si nous avons de plus amples renseignements, nous vous tiendront au courant par Flash spécial »

Éteigniez-moi ça! _s'insurge un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, dont une mèche cache la moitié de son visage…_

A vos ordres.

Qui est la victime?

Commissaire. Il s'agit de Quatre Raberbera Winner, le jeune héritier du groupe industriel Winner inc.

Je vous charge d'enquêter avec approfondissement sur les connexions de ce groupe et de son défunt patron. Je veux tout savoir! Compris?

Bien, chef!

Quelque part… dans un somptueux appartement.

« Encore un nouveau meurtre perpétré par le «Dragon », si nous avons de plus amples rensei… BIP! »

_Un jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute, de petite taille, 1m60 au plus; aux traits fins rejoint son compagnon dans la cuisine…_

Wufeï. _l'interpellé relève la tête, interrogateur._ Cela devient dangereux.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Heero?

Toute cette histoire… ils vont remonter jusqu'à nous!

Heero! Reprends-toi! _Wufeï s'approche de son compagnon d'infortune et le prend dans ses bras._ Tu ne crains rien, Heero. La Police recherche un homme d'une trentaine d'année, originaire de L5... Ils n'ont rien… absolument rien… tu entends!

_Le jeune homme se laisse rassurer par les paroles de son aîné, il cherche refuge entre ces bras, à nouveau._

_- _Oui. J'ai confiance Wufeï, mais…

Chut. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Notre vengeance?

Oui.

_Le dénommé Heero se love contre Wufeï; sa tête enfouit en son sein… écoutant avec plaisir les battements de cœur précipité de son aîné._

Commissariat

Commissaire Barton !

Oui.

J'ai toutes les informations que vous m'aviez demandés. J'ai aussi rassemblé les autres dossiers de meurtre imputés au «Dragon ».

Bon boulot, Maxwell!

_Le jeune homme à la natte laisse son supérieur à sa tâche. S'il avait besoin de lui, le commissaire Barton n'hésiterai pas à le faire appeler lui, Duo Maxwell, le meilleur lieutenant de tout le comté._

Palais de Sank

Princesse! Vous devez faire renforcer votre garde personnelle.

Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela Dorothy?

Princesse Rélena! L'ami de votre frère Milliardo, Treize Kushrenada a été assassiné, ainsi que Lady Une et Quatre Raberbera Winner. Vous êtes en danger! Si vous ne renforcez pas votre garde, annulez ce cocktail mondain.

Non!

Non!

Je ne crains rien. Pourquoi ce «Dragon » voudrait-il ma mort? Je ne suis rien.

Vous êtes la princesse du royaume de Sank!

Mon frère en est le Souverain! Cette discussion est close! Le cocktail aura lieu demain, comme prévu. Je ne veux voir aucuns gardes, hormis les gardes impériaux… est-ce clair!

Oui, Princesse. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Palais de Sank, le lendemain

Heero, merci d'être venu.

Je vous en prie. Je suis votre ami, il est normal que je me déplace lorsque sa Majesté fait appelle à moi, Milliardo.

Bien. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, si je t'ai fait demander, c'est pour que tu assures dans l'ombre, la sécurité de ma sœur. Elle t'apprécie énormément,_ Heero ne pût retenir une grimace,_ elle ne se doutera jamais que je t'ai fait venir dans le but d'assurer sa protection.

Votre Majesté…

Heero. Je te l'ai déjà demandé, appelle-moi par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes entre nous.

Bien. … Milliardo, il vaudrait mieux faire appel à des professionnels pour la sécurité de votre sœur.

Rélena refuse toute protection hormis sa garde proche. Ce sont des incapables! J'ai toute confiance en toi. Ne refuses pas, s'il te plaît.

Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, votre Majesté.

_Heero se retire, laissant son souverain à sa stupéfaction. Milliardo, digne représentant de la famille Peacecraft, ne comprend pas l'attitude de son ami et subordonné, il en est toujours étonné. Lorsqu'il le force à effectuer une chose qu'il ne veut pas faire, Heero se retranche dans son rôle de subordonné au Roi, et l'ami qui l'est, disparaît pour laisser place à un être froid et insensible…_

Retour dans l'appartement

Que te voulais ton ami le Roi? _s'enquit Wufeï dès que Heero eut passé la porte d'entrée._

Il me charge de la protection de sa sœur lors de la réception de ce soir.

Ça me laisse peut de temps pour me préparer.

Quoi!

Heero, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu t'imaginais, quoi?Si je t'ai placé auprès du Roi, c'est pour que tu me facilites l'accès au Palais.

Mais! … tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Milliardo !

Tu tiens à LUI ?

N… NON._ dit Heero, la voix brisée par les sanglots._

Heero._ Wufeï lui ouvre les bras…_ Viens._ Heero vient s'y blottir comme un chaton quémandant de l'attention. _Excuse-moi._ Il lui caresse les cheveux et le dos pour l'apaiser._

Wufeï… Milliardo est mon ami…

Je sais. _Malgré ces efforts, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se crisper aux mots de son compagnon._ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Milliardo… ce n'est pas lui, ma cible, mais, sa sœur, Rélena.

Rélena ?

_Wufeï desserre son étreinte, de sorte à bien regarder Heero dans les yeux._

_- _A ton avis, qui a financé nos tourmenteurs!

Non!

Et oui! La princesse de Sank n'est pas un ange de bonté comme tout le monde aime à le penser… c'est un démon à face d'ange! Et ce soir, elle périra de ma main pour expier son crime. Heero?

… il faut que je me prépare.

_Heero se dirigea vers sa chambre songeur. Wufeï le regarde s'éloigner, son compagnon n'est pas fait pour ça. Il ne sait pas si Heero tiendra encore longtemps le coup. Après tout, même lui se pose la question, combien de temps allaient-ils tenir ainsi. Leurs mains devenaient aussi souillées de sang que celles de leurs ennemis… mais qui les arrêteraient dans leur fol dessein de vengeance ? Qui?_

Palais de Sank, salle des réceptions

Tout le gratin de la société est présent. La princesse Rélena est aux anges, à ses côtés, il y a Heero, un ami de son frère qu'elle affectionne particulièrement. Tous les regards convergent vers eux, Rélena jubile.

Princesse Rélena. Puis-je disposer?

Non. Je ne compte pas vous laisser m'échapper aussi rapidement.

Mais…

_Heero regarde autour de lui, mal à l'aise._

Princesse. Soyez raisonnable. Je veux juste aller saluer Monsieur votre Frère.

Soit! Je vous accompagne.

Grr…

Votre présence est inutile Commissaire, ainsi que celle de vos hommes!

Votre Altesse, tout nous pousse à croire que le « Chinois », va s'en prendre à vous.

Je ne veux rien entendre sur ce sujet. Cette réception est donnée par ma sœur, je n'étais pas sensé m'y rendre!_ Milliardo voit son ami Heero arriver avec sa sœur accrocher à son bras, il se détourne des policiers pour l'accueillir. _Heero! Bonsoir, mon ami.

Votre Majesté._ Heero s'incline respectueusement devant lui._ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, ce soir.

Mon frère me fait là, une agréable surprise…

_Duo observe son patron… celui-ci est comme paralysé depuis l'arrivée de ce bel asiatique aux cheveux en batailles. Duo rigole intérieurement, on dirait bien que son boss dévore cet inconnu des yeux. Mais, il ne peut le laisser ainsi plus longtemps!_

HUM ! HUM !

_Trowa se réveille d'un coup. Il se retourne vers l'inopportun qu'il a arraché à sa contemplation. Duo, lui adresse un grand sourire empreint d'amusement._

_-_ Vous êtes?

_Trowa revient à son bel inconnu qui vient de lui adresser la parole…_

_-_ Je suis le Commissaire Trowa Barton, et voici mes hommes, qui font parti de la cellule anti-criminalité.

Que font-ils, ici ?

Et bien…_ voulu répondre Milliardo avant d'être coupé par le commissaire qui ne lâchait pas son ami des yeux._

Et bien, si nous sommes présents à cette réception, Monsieur…

Yui, Heero Yui.

Monsieur Yui. C'est que nous pensons que le « Dragon » va essayer de s'en prendre à sa Majesté.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

AAAAAAHHHHHH ! _La salle de réception vient d'être plongée dans les ténèbres._

Que tout le monde garde son calme !

J'ai peur!

Princesse! Ce n'est rien, veuillez me lâcher s'il vous plaît.

Non! J'ai bien trop peur._ Réléna est toujours accrochée à son bras…_

Princesse Réléna! _Il arrive à se libérer de son emprise, mais s'était sans compter sur sa ténacité._

_Dans les ténèbres, Wufeï guette, attendant le bon moment pour abattre sa cible. Malheureusement, celle-ci est accrochée comme une ventouse, à son ami…_

_Le temps jouant contre eux, Wufeï pense à annuler l'opération, juste au moment où Heero lui fait signe de tirer. La mort dans l'âme, Wufeï fait feu!_

_Une déflagration se fait entendre : _PAN !

RÉLENA !

_La lumière revient, amenant avec elle, le spectacle de deux corps enlacés, gisant au sol, dans leur sang._

_La princesse est extraite de sous le corps de son ami, qui lui a servi de bouclier. La princesse est prise en charge par sa garde qui lui prodigue les premiers soins, tandis que le Commissaire Barton, aidé de son second, prennent en charge le jeune homme._

Monsieur Yui? Yui! Qu'on appelle une ambulance! _devant le manque de réaction des convives _IMMÉDIATEMENT! Duo! Prend soin de lui, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, s'il te plaît.

Oui, chef! La princesse?

_Trowa regarde du côté de la princesse, le Roi, son frère, est à ses côtés; pleurant sur le corps de sa défunte sœur…_

On ne peut plus rien pour elle.

_Fin du premier chapitre._

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je continue ou j'arrête les dégâts? ;;;

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou suggestions.

A bientôt.


End file.
